The Goose Girl (Disney film)/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming animated Disney movie The Goose Girl. Opening Credits Disney Presents THE GOOSE GIRL Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Stephen J. Anderson and Don Hall Co-Directed by Chris Williams Produced by Peter Del Vecho, P.G.A. and Clark Spencer, P.G.A. Executive Producers Byron Howard Jennifer Lee Story by Stephen J. Anderson Jared Bush Clio Chang Don Hall Kendelle Hoyer Mark Kennedy Brian Kesinger Jennifer Lee Nicole Mitchell Pamela Ribon Jeremy Spears and Josie Trinidad Screenplay by Stephen J. Anderson Jared Bush Nathan Greno Don Hall Jennifer Lee and Joe Mateo Based on the Original Fairy Tale by The Brothers Grimm Original Songs by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez Original Score Composed by Alexandre Desplat Starring the Voice Talents of Kristen Bell Charlie Day Emily Blunt Josh Robert Thompson Amy Sedaris Second Part of the Credits Associate Producer Nicole P. Hearon Edited by Jeff Draheim, A.C.E. Production Designer James Finch Associate Production Designer Mingjue Helen Chen Art Director Lisa Keene Visual Effects Supervisors Steve Goldberg Kyle Odermatt Director of Story Marc Smith Heads of Story Nathan Greno Mark Kennedy Head of Layout Rasoul Azadani Head of Animation Kira Lehtomaki Technical Supervisor Kimberly W. Keech Production Managers Nathan Curtis Monica Lago-Kaytis Tamara Boutcher Artistic Supervisors Story Jeff Snow Layout Jean Christophe-Poulain Animation John Hill Background Sunny Apinchapong Natalie Franscioni-Karp Scene Planning Thomas Baker Mark Henley Clean-up Animation Emily Jiuliano Effects Animation Marlon West CGI Animation Kiran Bhakta Joshi Color Styling & Compositing Maria D. Gonzalez Technical & Artistic Support Gina Bradley Third Part of the Credits Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Supervising Sound Editors Christopher Boyes Todd Toon Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Sound Designers Christopher Boyes Tom Myers Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Christopher Boyes Tom Johnson Tom Myers Terry Porter Gary Summers Executive Music Producer Tom MacDougall Senior Production Supervisors Holly E. Bratton Nathan Massmann Karen Ryan Production Supervisor Liane Abel Dietz Production Planning & Finance Manager Belinda M. Hsu Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, C.S.A. Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Coming soon! Fourth Part of the Credits Casting Associates Sarah Raoufpur Cymbre Walk Casting Assistant Simon Ward Production Office Manager Eileen Aguirre Production Finance Lead Justin Stirling Senior Production Finance Analyst Jennifer "Jejo" Sleeper Production Finance Analyst Christina W. Chen Story Lead Story Artist Jason Hand Senior Story Artist Burny Mattinson Story Artists Rejean Bourdages Jim Capobianco Ronnie del Carmen Chen-Yi Chang Sylvain Deboissy Kevin Deters Don Dougherty Tom Ellery James Fujii Ed Gombert Kevin Harkey Randy Haycock Michael Herrera Justin Hunt Sunmee Joh Barry Johnson Mark Koetsier Todd Kurosawa Michael LaBash Normand Lemay Robert Lence Leo Matsuda Ken Morrissey John Norton Kevin O'Brien David Pimental Toby Shelton Michael Surrey Simon Thelning Lissa Treiman Chris Ure Frans Vischer Mark Walton Stevie Wermers-Skelton Additional Story Artists Keith Baxter Paul Briggs Louie del Carmen Randy Cartwright Lorna Cook David G. Derrick Jr. Jed Diffenderfer Will Finn Edmund Fong Doug Frankel Ryan Green McKenna Harris Tim Hodge Chris Hubbard Nora Johnson Nancy Kruse Michael Kunkel Benjamin Lane Sylvia Hyo-ji Lee Tony Leondis Jenny Lerew Luis Logam Lauren MacMullan Steve Markowski Ted Mathot Natalie Nourigat Tom Owens Raymond S. Persi Brian Pimental John Puglisi Jeff Ranjo Carlos A. Romero Bob Scott Samantha Vilfort Dean Wellins Chris Williams Additional Dialogue by Kristen Bell Conrad Vernon Additional Story Material by Jim Reardon Chris Williams Additional Screenplay Material by Sara Parriott Pamela Ribon Josie Trinidad Editorial Associate Editors John K. Carr Mark Hester First Assistant Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas James D. Kirkpatrick Second Assistant Editor Stephen L. Meek Additional Editorial Support Lisa Linder Silver Visual Development Visual Development Artists Sunny Apinchapong Chris Appelhans Dale Baer Armand Baltazar Tony Bancroft James Baxter Lorelay Bove Alfred "Tops" Cruz Andreas Deja Adam Dykstra Craig Elliott Paul Felix Brian Ferguson James Finn Natalie Franscioni-Karp Jean Gillmore Eric Goldberg Randy Haycock Mark Henn Michael Humphries Mike Inman Edward Li Dan Lund Jim Martin Kelly McGraw Bill Perkins Jean-Christophe Poulain Allen Tam Frans Vischer Scott Watanabe David Womersley Additional Visual Development Artists Manuel Arenas Barry Atkinson Thomas Cardone Richie Chavez Richard Daskas Seth Engstrom Guillaume Fesquet Nathan Fowkes Dennis Greco Ruben Hickman Tom Humber Bill Kaufmann Paul Lasaine Ronald W. Lukas Sam Michlap Simon Rodgers Lou Romano Jason William Scheier Armand Serrano Ric Sluiter J. Michael Spooner Henrik Tamm Jeff Turley Chuck Vollmer Fred Warter Michael Yamada Character Designers Tom Bancroft Tom Ellery Taipan Gandhi Eric Goldberg Carter Goodrich Don Hall Joe Moshier Bill Schwab Additional Character Designers Andy Bialk Sylvain Deboissy Craig Kellman Shane Prigmore Tony Siruno James Woods Prop Designers Tapan Gandhi David Lee J. Michael Spooner Location Designers Armand Baltazar Edward Li J. Michael Spooner Layout Layout Lead Lorenzo Martinez Layout Artists James P. Alles Bolhem Bouchiba Nam Suk Cho Alfred Cruz Peter J. DeLuca Ed Ghertner Jason Hand Lam Hoang Daniel Hu Benoît Le Pennec Gary Mouri Armand Serrano Robert J. St. Pierre J. Michael Spooner Allen Tam George P. Villaflor Doug Walker Wallace Williamson Tanya T. Wilson Jennifer Yuan Bruce Zick Additional Layout Artists William H. Frake III Mac George Tom Humber Rick Moore Bill Perkins Layout Assistants Marec Fritzinger Lisa Souza Workbook Lead James Beihold Workbook Artists James P. Alles Kelly Baigent Alfred Cruz Peter J. DeLuca Jason Hand Lam Hoang Daniel Hu Benoit Le Pennec Jean-Christopher Poulain Allen C. Tam George Viilaflor Doug Walker Jennifer Yuan Background Background Artists Doug Ball James Gallego Michael Humphries Mike Inman Jerry Loveland Kelly McGraw Leonard Robledo Armand Serrano Additional Background Artists Barry Atkinson Armand Baltazar Guillaume Fesquet Bill Kaufmann Sam Michlap Ric Sluiter Henrik Tamm Dennis Venizelos Assistant Background Artist Youa Vang Background Retouch Artist Jeff Turley Scene Planning Scene Planners Dennis Bonnell Glen Claybrook Annamarie Costa George "Bingo" Ferguson Louie C. Jhocson Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Richard T. Sullivan Assistant Scene Planner Karen Sickles Character Animation Annie Supervising Animator Mark Henn Animators Tim "Mall In" Allen Adam Dykstra Doug Frankel Joe Oh Mark Pudleiner Yoshimichi Tamura Gooslie Supervising Animator Eric Goldberg Animators Tom Bancroft Caroline Cruikshank Mario Furmanczyk Bert Klein Hyun-Min Lee Falada Supervising Animator James Baxter Animators Manuel Almela Robert Espanto Domingo Steve Horrocks Jakob Hjort Jensen Philippe le Brun Kevin O'Hara Simon Otto Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Dan Wagner Prince Geric Supervising Animator Randy Haycock Animators Jerry Yu Ching Bob Davies Mario J. Menjivar Bill Waldman Selia Supervising Animator Andreas Deja Animators Lou Dellarosa Mark Koetsier Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Enna/Talone/Finn Supervising Animator Russ Edmonds Animators James Baker Anthony Ho Wong Gilsa Supervising Animator Anthony de Rosa Animators Jared Beckstrand Tom Gately T. Daniel Hofstedt Ideca Supervising Animator Nik Ranieri Animators Brian Ferguson Steven Pierre Gordon Jamie Oliff Conrad/Razo/Forest Workers Supervising Animators Dale Baer Frans Vischer Animators James Baker Tom Bancroft Jeff Johnson Michael Surrey Chris Wahl Ungolad/Terne/Selia's Henchmen Supervising Animators Sandro Cleuzo Matt Williames Animators Cinzia Angelini Crystal Chesney Ralph Fernan Eric Koenig Queen of Kildenree Supervising Animator John Pomeroy Animators Joe Haidar Bill Waldman Miscellaneous Characters Supervising Animators James Baxter Eric Goldberg Frans Vischer Animators James Baker Tom Bancroft Roberto Casale Crystal Chesney Jerry Yu Ching Sandro Cleuzo Caroline Cruikshank Roberto Espanto Domingo Brian Ferguson Doug Frankel Tom Gately Mael Gourmelen Joe Haidar David Hancock T. Daniel Hofstedt Chris Hubbard James Young Jackson Jeff Johnson Ernie Keen Sang-Jin Kim Craig R. Maras Mark Mitchell Jamie Oliff Mark Pudleiner Beth Sleven Chad Stewart Michael Stocker Yoshimichi Tamura Derek Lee Thompson Chris Wahl Bill Waldman Eric Walls Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Matt Williames Dougg Williams Anthony Ho Wong Additional Character Animation Darlie Brewster Tony Bancroft Rune Bennicke David Burgess Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Andrew Chesworth Mark Donald Rick Farmiloe Tony Fucile Danny Galieote Dan Haskett Chris Hubbard James Hull Jay Jackson Dave Kupczyk Alex Kupershmidt Holger Leihe James Lopez Linda Miller Frank Molieri Philip Pignotti Mark Pudleiner Wendy Purdue Len Simon Bruce W. Smith Theodore Ty Michael Venturini Stevan Wahl Kathy Zielinski Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Lead Bob Percichetti Rough Inbetweeners Paulo Alvarado George Benavides Todd Bright Casey Coffey Brad Condie Erik Fountain Neal Goldstein Benjamin Gonzalez Grant Hiestand Chris Hubbard Todd Jacobsen Paul McDonald Joe Pitt Chris Sonnenburg Jules Soto Wes Sullivan Kathleen Thorson Destiny Wood Clean-up Animation Annie Lead Key Assistant Animator Rachel Renee Bibb Key Assistant Animators Claudia Keene Kellie D. Lewis Helen Michael Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Dan Bowman Inna Chon Nicola Courtney Lee Dunkman Cynthia J. French Millet Henson Myung Kang Susan Lantz Jan Naylor Natasha Selfridge Eunice (Eun Ok) Yu Breakdown Artists Frank Dietz Aidan Flynn Cynthia Jill French Kathleen Thorson Inbetween Animators Travis Blaise Elliot M. Bour Gooslie Lead Key Assistant Animator June M. Fujimoto Key Assistant Animators Lee Dunkman Sean Gallimore Emily Jiuliano Celinda Kennedy Mike McKinney Brett D. Newton Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Jamie Bolio Dietz Toshio Ichishita Veronique Langdon Mary Measures Breakdown Artists Frank Dietz Dietz Toshio Ichishita Jody Kooistra Mary Measures Tao Huu Nguyen Inbetween Animators James Burks Mac Spada Falada Lead Key Assistant Animators Nicola Courtney Millet Henson Helen Michael Key Assistant Animators Sylviane Burnet Raymond Fabular Yelena Geodakyan Myung Kang Jenni McCosker Virginia Parmele Domingo Rivera Richard Smitheman Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Eric J. Abjornson Ramya Black Jamie Bolio Daniel Bowman Manny DeGuzman Guy Duchet Debbie Forster Claudia Keene Anthony Koteh Diana LeBost Taik Lee Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Yoon Sook Nam Brett D. Newton Daisy Schofield Mac Spada Miri Yoon Breakdown Artists Greg Checketts Cynthia J. French Diana LeBost Inbetween Animators Ely Lester Jacqueline M. Sanchez Prince Geric Lead Key Assistant Animator Dan Tanaka Key Assistant Animators Inna Chon Marcia Dougherty Lee Dunkman Emily Jiuliano Susan Lantz Jacqueline Sanchez Elizabeth Watasin Assistant Animators Lee Dunkman Cynthia J. French Dietz Toshio Ichishita Yoon Sook Nam Mary-Jean Repchuk Breakdown Artist Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Inbetween Animators James Burks Dietz Toshio Ichishita Stephanie Olivieri Richard Rocha Selia Lead Key Assistant Animators Kathleen M. Bailey Marianne Tucker Key Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Inna Chon Susan Lantz Mike McKinney Lieve Miessen Don Parmele Natasha Selfridge Elizabeth Watasin Assistant Animators Raymond Fabular Sean Gallimore Mary Measures Jan Naylor Don Parmele Breakdown Artists Diana Coco Aidan Flynn Jody Kooistra Inbetween Animators Ramya Black Kimberly Dwinell Jody Kooistra Enna/Talone/Finn Lead Key Assistant Animator Don Parmele Key Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Emily Jiuliano Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Don Parmele Miri Yoon Breakdown Artists Frank Dietz Aidan Flynn Kathleen Thorson Inbetween Animators Travis Blaise Kimberly Dwinnell Dietz Toshio Ichishita Gilsa Lead Key Assistant Animators Merry Clingen Lieve Miessen Key Assistant Animator Mike McKinney Assistant Animators Diana Coco Yoon Sook Nam Mac Spada Breakdown Artists Philip J. Allora Frank Montagna, Jr. Inbetween Animators Kimberly Dwinnell Dietz Toshio Ichishita Stephanie Olivieri Richard Rocha Ideca Lead Key Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Margie Daniels Lureline Kohler Key Assistant Animators Kathleen M. Bailey Randy Sanchez Assistant Animators Cynthia J. French Leticia Lichtwardt Eric Pigors Breakdown Artist Mary-Jean Repchuk Inbetween Animators Travis Blaise Elliot M. Bour Kimberly Dwinnell Dietz Toshio Ichishita Conrad/Razo/Forest Workers Lead Key Assistant Animators Tracy Mark Lee Brett D. Newton Virginia Parmele Key Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Emily Jiuliano Eric Pigors Jacqueline Sanchez Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Mary Jo Ayers Diana Coco Frank Dietz Marcia Dougherty Raymond Fabular Cynthia J. French Sean Gallimore Dietz Toshio Ichishita Myung Kang Claudia Keene Susan Lantz Leticia Lichtwardt Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Tao Huu Nguyen Daisy Schofield Breakdown Artists Mary Jo Ayers James Burks Diana Coco Marcia Dougherty Sean Gallimore Claudia Keene Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Mary-Jean Repchuk Inbetween Animators Mary Jo Ayers Daniel Bond James Burks Marcia Dougherty Sean Gallimore Myung Kang Claudia Keene Taik Lee Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Mary-Jean Repchuk Ungolad/Terne/Selia's Henchmen Lead Key Assistant Animator Trevor Tamboline Key Assistant Animators Eric J. Abjornson Mick Cassidy Debbie Forster Sean Gallimore Emily Jiuliano Myung Kang Claudia Keene Jennie Langley Susan Lantz Taik Lee Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Eric Pigors Jacqueline Sanchez Natasha Selfridge Assistant Animators Eric J. Abjornson Mary Jo Ayers Diana Coco Frank Dietz Marcia Dougherty Raymond Fabular Cynthia J. French Sean Gallimore Dietz Toshio Ichishita Myung Kang Claudia Keene Susan Lantz Leticia Lichtwardt Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Doug Post Mary-Jean Repchuk Daisy Schofield Breakdown Artists Mary Jo Ayers James Burks Diana Coco Marcia Dougherty Sean Gallimore Claudia Keene Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Mary-Jean Repchuk Inbetween Animators Mary Jo Ayers Daniel Bond James Burks Marcia Dougherty Sean Gallimore Myung Kang Claudia Keene Taik Lee Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Mary-Jean Repchuk Queen of Kildenree Lead Key Assistant Animator Vera Pacheco Key Assistant Animators Kathleen M. Bailey Mike McKinney Randy Sanchez Assistant Animators Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Mac Spada Breakdown Artists Philip J. Allora Frank Montagna, Jr. Mary-Jean Repchuk Inbetween Animators Kimberly Dwinnell Stephanie Olivieri Richard Rocha Miscellaneous Characters Lead Key Assistant Animators Nicola Courtney June M. Fujimoto Millet Henson Tracy Mark Lee Helen Michael Brett D. Newton Virginia Parmele Key Assistant Animators Debra Armstrong Sylviane Burnet Lee Dunkman Raymond Fabular Sean Gallimore Yelena Geodakyan Emily Jiuliano Myung Kang Celinda Kennedy Jenni McCosker Mike McKinney Eric Pigors Domingo Rivera Jacqueline Sanchez Richard Smitheman Trevor Tamboline Assistant Animators Eric J. Abjornson Mary Jo Ayers Ramya Black Jamie Bolio Daniel Bowman Diana Coco Manny DeGuzman Frank Dietz Marcia Dougherty Guy Duchet Dietz Toshio Ichishita Claudia Keene Anthony Koteh Veronique Langdon Susan Lantz Diana LeBost Taik Lee Leticia Lichtwardt Patricia Ann Billings-Malone Mary Measures Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Jan Naylor Brett D. Newton Tao Huu Nguyen Daisy Schofield Mac Spada Miri Yoon Breakdown Artists Mary Jo Ayers James Burks Greg Checketts Diana Coco Frank Dietz Marcia Dougherty Cynthia J. French Sean Gallimore Dietz Toshio Ichishita Claudia Keene Jody Kooistra Diana LeBost Mary Measures Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Mary-Jean Repchuk Inbetween Animators Mary Jo Ayers Daniel Bond James Burks Marcia Dougherty Sean Gallimore Myung Kang Claudia Keene Taik Lee Ely Lester Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Mary-Jean Repchuk Jacqueline M. Sanchez Mac Spada Additional Clean-Up Animation Key Assistant Animators Kendra Baxter Susan Goldberg Randy Sanchez Dan Tanaka Assistant Animators Donald Kim Pamela Matheus Wendy Muir Doug Ninneman Philip Sung John R. Walsh Breakdown Artists Regina Conroy Steven K. Thompson Inbetween Animators Tomoko Isobe Chris Wahl Effects Animation Effects Animation Leads Allen Blyth David "Joey" Mildenberger Effects Animators John Allan Armstrong Robert Bennett John Dillon Takashi Hashimoto David Lee Dan Lund Mauro Maressa Peter DeMund Masa Oshiro Phillip D. Vigil Additional Effects Animators Sean Applegate Brent Boggs Colbert Fennelly Jeff Howard Michael Cadwallader Jones Cynthia N. Knizek Brice Mallier James DeV. Mansfield David Tidgwell Dan Turner Effects Key Assistant Animators Sean Applegate Marko Barrows Ty Elliott David Michael Kcenich Joseph Christopher Pepe Effects Assistant Animators Felipe Cerdan Noe Garcia John MacFarlane Jay Shindell Van Shirvanian Effects Breakdown Artists Virgilio John Aquino Phillip Pignotti Effects Inbetween Animators David Lee Phillip Pignotti Kuniko Yano CGI Animation CGI Modeling Leads Jon Krummel Chad Stubblefield CGI Modeling Artists Shaun Absher Chris Anderson Virgilio John Aquino Sean Aspinall Charles Cunningham-Scott Minh Duong Dylan Ekren Sergi Caballer Garcia Kevin Hudson Suzan Kim Luis Labrador Brandon Lawless Irene Matar Zachary Rhys Petroc Eric Provan Liza Rhea Chika Saito Samy Segura Hana Starr Vidya Vinnakota Punn Wiantrakoon Alena Wooten CGI Rigging Lead David J. Suroviec CGI Rigging Artists Bret B. Bays Glen Claybrook Jennifer Downs Garrett Eves Joy Jeanine Johnson John Kahwaty Iker J. De Los Mozos Michael Anthony Navarro Matt Schiller Gregory Smith Michael W. Stieber CGI Simulation Lead Marc Thyng CGI Simulation Artists Johann Francois Coetzee Christopher Evart Frank Hanner Avneet Kaur Si-Hyung Kim Kate Kirby-O'Connell Ian Krebs-Smith Hubert Leo Timmy Tompkins Mary E. Twohig Richard M. van Cleave Keith Wilson Xinmin Zhao CGI Texturing and Look Development Leads Colin Eckart Michelle Lee Robinson CGI Texturing and Look Development Artists Tyler C. Bolyard Ian Butterfield Sara Virginia Cembalisty Ramya Chidanand Rich Fallat Joshua Fry Jack Fulmer Jay V. Jackson Chelsea Lavertu Konrad N. Lightner Vicky Yutzu Lin Eric S. McLean Jared Reisweber Mitchell Snary Pamela S. Spertus Jennifer Stratton Lance Summers Dylan Vanwormer Jose Velasquez CGI Layout Leads Joaquin Baldwin Rob Dressel Terry Moews Nathan Detroit Warner CGI Layout Artists Allen Blaisdell Darrin Butts Juan E. Hernandez Daniel Hu Tyler Kupferer Kevin Lee Matt Lee Pascale Lepage-André Nicholas Manfredi Chris McKane Rick Moore Andi Isao Nakasone Lindsey St. Pierre Jean-Christophe Poulain Merrick R. Rustia Kendra Vander Vliet David Wainstain CGI Layout Modeling Artist Jérémie Mamo CGI Layout Animators Dan Edwards Isaak Fernandez Jahkeeli Garnett Troy Griffin Joseph Jones Thomas Leavitt Nicholas Manfredi Merick Rustia Aaron Weldon CGI Layout Finaling Artists Gina Bradley Michael Guttman Celeste Joanette Tamara Kersavage Todd LaPlante Andi Nakasone Michael Talarico CGI Animation Leads Eamonn Butler Jason Figliozzi Dave Hardin Senior CGI Animators Chris Derochie Aram Lakhotia CGI Animators Alberto Abril Abraham Aguilar David Alexander Valentin Amador Diaz Sean Aspinall Bob Baxter Doug Bennett Tony Bonilla Paul Buckley David Burgess Tony Chau Youngjae Choi Shawn Clark Christopher Cordingley Brian D. Scott Patrick Danaher Pedro Daniel Garcia Maret Davletshin Riannon Delanoy Brent Dienst Adam Dotson Daniel Edwards Jeffrey Engel Nathan Engelhardt Tim Everitt Andrew Feliciano Chadd Ferron Andrew Ford Michael Franceschi Jacob Frey Jorge Garcia Minor Gaytan Brendan Gottlieb Adam Green Jennifer Hager Justin Hammond Kim Hazel Jason Herschaft Ryan Hobbiebrunken Joseph Holmark Brent Homman Mike Inman Leif Jeffers Shant Jordan Mack Kablan Jackie Koehler Amy Lawson Smeed Andrew Lawson Kevin MacLean Boris Maras Sven Martin Kelly McClanahan Brian Menz Matthew Meyer Dave Mullins Allen Ostergar Ivan Oviedo Zach Parrish Daniel Peixe Malcon Pierce Reece Porter Nicolas Prothais Mitja Rabar Svetla Radivoeva Joel Reid Jorge Ruiz Chad Sellers Jason Shulman Benson Shum Joshua Slice Tony Smeed Alexander Snow Rastko Stefanovic Philip To Wayne Unten Vitor Vilela Malerie Walters Justin Weber Greg Whittaker Jeff Williams John Wong Nara Youn Ron Zorman CGI Assistant Animators Michelle Lee Robinson Henry Sato CGI Effects Leads David Hutchins Michael Kaschalk Dale Mayeda Cezar Valazquez CGI Effects Animators Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Justin Andrews Eric W. Araujo Robert Bennett Dimitri Berberov Brent Boggs Katherine Bouglai Marc Bryant Dong Joo Byun Chris Carignan Deborah Carlson Paul Carman Stephen Chitwood Sean C. Cunningham Joel Einhorn Jesse Erickson Benjamin Fiske Paul J. Franklin Ben Frost Allen Gersten Stuart D. Gordon Michael Hall Christian A. Hatfield Christopher Hendryx John Karner Seunghyuk Kim Sam Klock Bill Konersman John Kosnik Yorie Kumalasari Chantal LeBlanc Shu Liu James DeV. Mansfield Mauro Maressa Aaron James McComas Alex Moaveni Tim Molinder Peter DeMund Jihyun Nam Hiroaki Narita Daniel Naulin Mike Navarro Hendrik Panz Blair Pierpont Nordin Rahhali Erin Ramos Toby Abraham Rosen Andrea Scibetta Brian Silva Nathaniel Sims Rattanin Sirinaruemarn Karen Smith Joon Taik Song Alexey Stomakhin Kee Nam Suong Marie Tollec Le Joyce Tong Scott Townsend Zubin Wadia Cong Wang Jun Watanabe Thom Wickes Xiao Zhang CGI Lighting Leads Paula Goldstein Alessandro Jacomini Jorge Obregon Jennifer Yu Senior CGI Lighting Artist Justin Hammond CGI Lighting Artists Brian Adams Ayman Akoshali Joan Kim Anastas Sung Joon Bae Jeffrey Benedict Corey Butler Alexandre Cazals Jeff Chung Gregory Culp Cheryl Davis Ryan Deyoung Kaori Doi Joshua Fry Jeff Gipson Richard Gouge Kevin Hudson Mike Inman Iva Itchevska-Brain Hans-Jörg E. Keim Holly Kim-Angel Kevin Dahl Koneval Ross Krothe Roger Lee Diana Jiang Levangie Benjamin Lishka James Lojo Angela McBride Kevin McDonald Eric S. McLean Robert L. Miles Cristian G. Moras Chris Nabholz Derek Nelson James Newland Steve Null Ellen Poon Winston Quitasol Olun Riley Sean Rivet Eric Roth Amol Sathe Mark Siegel Ashley Souza Lance Summers Ka Yaw Tan Gabriel Xavier White Elizabeth Willy Alina Zepeda Lead CGI Technical Directors Nicholas Burkard Matt Steele CGI Technical Directors Brett Achorn Fabrice Ceugniet Tony Chai Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Kay Cloud Allen Corcorran Sara Drakeley Vijoy Gaddipati Christopher Otto Gallagher Jonathan F. Garcia Ray Haleblian Mark Hammel Shaila Haque Gabriela Hernandez Jerry Huynh Jessica R. Jamieson Brandon Lee Jarratt Sean D. Jenkins Norman Moses Joseph Neelima Karanam Kimberly W. Keech Justin Kern Kaileen Kraemer Kendall Litaker Thaddeus P. Miller Natt Mintrasak Megan E. Moore Krista Murphy Osiris I. Pérez Ojeda Teal Owyang Sean Palmer Heather Pritchett Ricky Rieckenberg Jeff Sadler Steven L. Seed Lewis N. Siegel Nadim Sinno Serge Sretschinsky Abraham Franklin Tseng Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Assistant CGI Technical Directors Christine Gerardi Laura Kwan Sarah Tortorici Charlotte Zhu Color Styling & Compositing Color Stylists Carol Berke Sylvia Filcak-Blackwolf Barbara Lynn Hamane Alison Jota Sarah-Jane King Claire Williams Jaison Duell Wilson Compositing Artists Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Edward Derian "Ted" Boyke Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Heidi Friese Louie C. Jhocson Alison Jota Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano Jaison Duell Wilson Ink & Paint Artists Carol Berke David Karp Lisa Leonardi-Knight Teri N. McDonald Beth S. Morris Technical & Artistic Support Technical Directors Ross Blocher Darrin Drew Louie C. Jhocson Richard Turner Assistant Technical Directors Edward Derian "Ted" Boyke Edwin Shortess Animation Checkers George "Bingo" Ferguson Misoon Kim Edwin Shortess Richard T. Sullivan Final Checkers Carol S. Berke Misoon Kim Dan C. Larsen Teri N. McDonald Scanners David John Duff Edwin Shortess Pre-Production Technical Supervisor Tara Handy Turner Production Software Development John Robert Perry Video Reference Crew Video Reference Choreographer Adam Shankman Video Reference Costumes and Props Akeime Mitterlehner Alison M. Schmidt Video Reference Hair and Makeup Myke Michaels Video Reference Camera Al Vasquez Video Reference Audio Dan Cubert Video Reference Editor Marshall Harvey Video Reference Support Michelle Lavigne Video Reference Actors Kristen Bell Dawn Forrester Jeremy Hudson Video Reference Dancers Shari Butler Jeremy Hudson Video Reference Consultants Akeime Mitterlehner Al Vasquez Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation by Yowza! Animation Director Tahir Rana Assistant Director Brad Ferguson Producer Heather Walker Executive Producer Pete Denomme Line Producers Julian Coutts Elizabeth Rondelet Animation Director Tom Jolliffe Assistant Animation Director Christos Katopodis Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Assistant Art Director Vesna Mostovac Production Design Supervisor Myrthus Nacario Production Designer Christian Nelson Design Design Supervisor T.K. Labus Design Coordinator Renae Ruddock Character and Prop Designers Rossi Gifford Mandy James Bojan Redzic Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Roger Chiasson Storyboard Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Caroline Hung Blair Kitchen T.K. Labus Chris Land Satjit Matharu Mike McDougall Tahir Rana Cilbur Rocha Nadine Wagner Dermot Walshe Samantha Youssef Storyboard Revisionists Mitch Manzer Matt Wilson Storyboard Coordinator Luke Boyko-Phelan Posing Posing Supervisor Roger Chiasson Lead Posing Artist Jonathan Phillips Posing Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Kezia Ma Mike McDougall Chris Ramsarran Layout Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Mike Fowler Layout Designer Chris Yau Layout Artists Christina Butterfield Rich Dannys Loughlin Dyer Greg Gibbons Robin K. Herman Kenji Iwata Kim Yoo Jin T.K. Labus Bojan Redzic Bart Sarmazian Sean Wickett Layout Coordinator Renae Ruddock Animation Animation Supervisor David Jenkins Animation Coordinator Ty Hudecki Junior Animation Coordinator Elise Vine Animators Leah Alcantara Steve Baker Steph Braithwaite Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Maks Dylak Brad Ferguson Mike Fowler Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Joshua Hart Caroline Hung Kenji Iwata Blair Kitchen Kalvin Kulz Chris Land Kezia Ma Mitch Manzer Deanna Marsigliese Adam Massicotte Satjit Matharu Mike McDougall Mike Milligan Christian Nelson Pablo Nilo Shannon Penner Jonathan Philips Jens Pindal Michael Pjawka Chris Ramsarran Bojan Redzic Shane Root Jenny Rutz Bart Sarmazian Katia Savelieva Michael To Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Sean Wickett Matt Wilson Lynn Yamazaki Kenny Yang Samantha Youssef Qi Zhang Background Background Supervisor Vladan Ignjatovic Background Designer Greg Gibbons Background Painters Linette L. Derrick T.K. Labus Kim Linn Vesna Mostovac Elena Quast Sean Wickett Background Coordinator Kat Curwin Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Jean-Sebastien Duclos Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Cory Wilson Clean-up Artists Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Blair Kitchen Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Kezia Ma Deanna Marsigliese Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Lynn Yamazaki Kenny Yang Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Weronika Kapelanska Sandy Kellerman Blair Kitchen Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Kezia Ma Adam Massicotte Mike Milligan Shannon Penner Hong Qi Vitoria Quane Cilbur Rocha Hyung-Im Son Nadine Wagner Sean Wickett Cory Wilson Lynn Yamazaki Samantha Youssef Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Shannon Penner Lead Visual Effects Artist David Alexander Visual Effects Artists Angeline Bouvier Christina Butterfield Lead Visual Effects Animation Supervisor Darren Donovan Visual Effects Animation Supervisor Bob Cowan Assistant Visual Effects Animation Supervisor Ian Mah Lead Visual Effects Animator Dan Turner Visual Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Sean Branigan Lee Cadieux Natalie Garceau-Turner Honh Sik Kim Biljana Milicevic Lorenzo Del Bianco Raymond Pang Peter Wang Seung-soo Yun Assistant Visual Effects Animators Robyn Boyko Mike Dobson Aputik Gardiner Ron Kilbride Louise Kiner Roger Liu Kevin McGibbon Greg Parker Debra Pugh Compositing Compositing Supervisor Jack Carr Compositing Artists Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Shannon Penner Oleh Prus CGI Animation CG Supervisor David Alexander CG Modelers Adam Li Chen Li Milad Mojab Kenn Senoron CG Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Shannon Penner Digital Production Color Stylist Joshua Im Scene Planners Erica Staples Natali Topalovska Ink & Paint Supervisor Christine O'Connor Ink & Paint Artists Christina Butterfield Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Sean Wickett Scanning and Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning and Animation Check Tara Campbell Production Head of Production Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Head of Business Development Heather Walker Production & Hiring Coordinator Sally Walker Hudecki Pre & Post Production Coordinator Luke Boyko-Phelan Animatic & Picture Editor Adam Garner Production Bookkeepers Erin Pientka William Sanson System Administrators Ceferino Asido Simon Daley Jade Gonsalves Production Assistants Lilly Tran Gaby Ventura Production Executive Assistant Sonia Xavier Production Accountants Daurio Franklin Jeff Kulbak Financing Assistance TEAM Financing Group Canada Legal Denton Canada LLP Jim Russell Reisman Law Hatty Reisman Mercury Filmworks Crew Additional Animation by Mercury Filmworks CEO/President/Executive Producer Clint Eland Supervising Producer Marianne Culbert Producer Chantal Ling Executive in Charge of Production Jerry Popowich Head of Studio Jefferson Allen Animation Director Graham MacDonald Art Director Shi Chang Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Robb Pratt Lead Storyboard Artist Becky Cassady Storyboard Artists Troy Adomitis Tom Bernardo Christian Larocque Calvin Suggs Dave Williams Additional Storyboard Artists Derek Bond Kenny E. Thompkins Assistant Storyboard Artist Cindy Banks Morrow Storyboard Clean-Up Artists Jason Armstrong Clayton McKenzie Morrow Storyboard Revisionists Kevin Pawlak Melissa Suber Kataneh Vahdani Design Character Design Supervisor Steve Lambe Lead Character Designer Jose Zelaya Senior Character Designer Erika Worthylake Character Designers Jordan Voth Darren Ward Additional Character Designer Kenny E. Thompkins Assistant Character Designer Kevin Pawlak Background Design Supervisor Colin Stimpson Background Designers Barry Atkinson Melissa Suber Christopher Tsirgiotis Dave Williams Visual Development Supervisor Kenny Thompkins Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Layout Layout Supervisors Nol L. Meyer Damon O'Beirne Layout Lead Paul Felix Layout Artists Ralph Sosa Dave Williams Animation Animation Supervisor Collin Tsandilis Animators Barry Atkinson Becky Cassady Mike Inman Steve Lambe Kevin Pawlak Colin Stimpson Melissa Suber Kenny E. Thompkins Christopher Tsirgiotis Jordan Voth Darren Ward Dave Williams Jose Zelaya Background Background Supervisors Barry Atkinson Ruben Hickman Kenny Thompkins Background Artists Troy Adomitis Jason Armstrong Tom Bernardo Derek Bond Christian Larocque Cindy Banks Morrow Kevin Pawlak Melissa Suber Calvin Suggs Kataneh Vahdani Dave Williams Clean-up and Inbetween Clean-up Artists Calvin Suggs Dave Williams Jose Zelaya Clean-up Animator Debbie Forster Inbetween Artist Rudi Bloss Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor John Dillon Visual Effects Designers Michel Gagné Brice Mallier Visual Effects Artists Bob Bennett Jeff Howard Kevin O'Neil Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Visual Effects Animators Allen Blyth Felipe Cerdán Noe Garcia Dan Lund David Mildenberger Van Shirvanian Philip Vigil Visual Effects Assistant Animators Felipe Cerdan Noe Garcia Van Shirvanian Compositing Compositing Supervisor Marc Fortin Compositing Artist Robin Baker CGI Animation CG Supervisor Mark Donald CG Animation Leads David Couchariere Carlos Puértolas CG Animator Daniel Tynan Production Production Manager Christie Cameron Production Coordinator Sarah Laight Production Assistant Kevin MacDonald Bardel Entertainment Crew Additional Animation by Bardel Entertainment Executive Producers Delna Bhesania Barry Ward Line Producer Elin Anderson Creative Director Florian Wagner Layout Layout Supervisors Don Fuller John Hill Layout Artists Allison Chan Bong Macarayan Animation Supervising Animation Director Nadine Wagner-Westerbarkey Animation Director Nathan Litz Animation Supervisors Victor Marchetti Nick Vallinakis Animators Krista Baron Graham Bustard Chris Chan Kaylea Chard Caroline Foley Shawn Harper Justin Lee Graham Peterson Tommy Rodricks Lubke Seid Kritika Seshadri Justin Smith Johnny Tesoro Animation Revisionist Denny Lu Animation Coordinator Kent McCormick Background Background Supervisor Don Fuller Background Artists Irina Golina Sagatelian Caitie O'Rourke Eda Soong Clean-up and Inbetween Clean-up and Inbetween Supervisor Curt Spurging Clean-up Artist Vince Orcullo Inbetween Artist Felix Betschart Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Chris Browne Visual Effects Artist Ravinder Brar Compositing Compositing Supervisor Bert Dennison Compositor Christian Stokes CGI Animation CG Supervisor Masaki Jeffrey CG Modeling Artist Eric Cheung CG Texturing Artist Tim Yang CG Animators Nigel Hunter Justin Lee Tom Roth Bob Taylor CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Zachary Mallett Production Production Manager Deacon Publicover Production Supervisor John Rix Production Coordinators Athena Cho Laurel Montgomery Production Assistant Dallas Parker Head of Production Greg DeWinter President Barry Ward Chief Executive Officer Delna Bhesania Vice President of Production Bonnie Pritzker Chief Technology Officer Darcy Reno Director of Finance & Business Affairs Richard Grieve Controller Daniel Masuda Operations Director Sanja Zoric Human Resources Director Anne Denman Senior Human Resources Manager Monica Tsai Toon City Animation Crew Additional Animation by Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Unit Coordinator Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Storyboard Storyboard Supervisors James Arboldea Romy Garcia Michael Gorospe Elmer Medina Anthony Ramos Terence Roldan Alvin Sarthou Aaron Stannard Armand Wong Storyboard Artists Alex Casin Jerome Hiram Co Layout Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Aldrin Abesamis Layout Checker Aldrin Abesamis Layout Artists Jun Aoanan Robert Clark Alfredo Doris Julius Gopez Leomel Gueta Alex Hipolito Jeffrey Jimenez Jonathan Ledesma Toti Llaneta Joddie Lopez Moise Macasinag Mike Mercado Jimmy Paulbos Jeffrey Riveira Floyd Riveira Clemente Rivera Jeffrey Rivera Larry Santiago Carlos Tino, Jr. Animation Animation Supervisors Bienifer Flores Rolando Sabado Assistant Animation Supervisor Jerome Hiram Co Animation Director Sabrina Spellman Assistant Animation Director Rolando Sabado Animators Delfin Abad Baltazar Abietes Delfin Abrio Rolando Angelo Ernesto Aquino Edwin Arcena Colin Baker Serafin Balnaja Arnold Bambao Ricardo Bernardo Booke Bouns Antonio Bugas Sammy Canton Alfred Cantuba Carlo Christopher Anacin Ojiemar Cinco Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Dennis Coniconde Crisano De Jesus Bryce De La Cruz Agnes De Vera Aylene Dela Cruz Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Anthony Escartin Joneal Estrella Romeo Fabian Bienifer Flores Edgardo Francisco Gilbert Francisco Cynthia Javier Dondi Juan Joseph Jubilee Balderas Dante La Torre Boy Lacampuena Jerome Lagasca Julius Legaspi Abe Legaspi Wilfredo Leonardo Romeo Libunao Alexander Lorena Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Jose Mari Santiago Gabriel Mase Alex Misalucha Gary Mooney Robert Ocon Arnel Padios Joel Pangilian Apollo Pascual Ruel Ramos Warren Romero Avito Ruina Neil Ryan Agnes Rolando Sabado Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Joma Santiago Dino Santos Alstaire Sarthou Evangelina Sorian Apollo Soriano Evangelina Soriano Jonathan Sumalpong Lorna Sun Francis Tan Arnold Taroy Lito Taroy Jonathan Tinsay Orlando Verde Noel Villano Danilo Wabe Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisors Russ Mooney Alvin Sarthou Clean-up Leads Adelfo Manao Alain Tagpuno Clean-up Animation Checker Ramil Gonzaga Clean-up Artists Luis Apusen Aldwin Ayao Jonathan Ayop Ronald Balboa Alex Baloloy Dan Baloloy Ella Basa Mabbi Besa Darwin Camero Lyn Catimbang Joseph Cu Emmanual De Mesa Mike De Vega Pretz Dela Torre Nat Escalderon Jon Flores Ricardo Francisco Eric Galit Dandy Geronimo Ed Godoy Mhil Gonzaga Kim Imperial Juanito Intino, Jr. Burns Isidro Nilo Lapid Jeline Laporga May Laxamana Angie Legaspi Dawn Macute Buddy Maderazo Francis Madronio Annie Magparangalan Adel Manao Paul Mejica Arlyn Miraflor Renan Moreno Rico Narda Junard Oropesa Juan Paragas Hector Reyes Rick Rimando Lolot Roda Florante Runia Leo Saluna May Salunga Gilyn Sambo Alvin Sarthou Raymond Sayo Joel Sengco Noel Sollis Alain Tagpuno David Tercias Krizel Villalon Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Norman Baculi Inbetween Director Aaron Stannard Inbetween Leads Ramil Gonzaga Michael Pattison Inbetween Checker Armand Wong Inbetween Artists Mike Abella Tonton Amoin Arlone Aquino Aldwin Ayao Joy Basuil Hermie Bunat Gerry Cabrera Jaime Carigma Sarsi Casas Joel Castillo Bob Coronado Airene Crisostomo Jomar Diyo Danny Encabo Atoy Francisco Froilan Gervo Marie Gonzales Ronald Jacosalem Dennis Juz Ave Ladera Charlie Lorenzo Joy Machado Fernando Oira Rick Onadia Rick Rimando Dulce Romblon Armand Wong Background Background Supervisors May Laxamana Adlel Manao Buddy Maderazo Background Painters Roland Ralboa Mabbi Besa Gerry Caberea Joel Castillo Jaide Coronado Joseph Cu Kim Imperial Burns Isidro Jay Jalmanzar Angie Legaspi Joy Mechado Annie Magparangalan Edgar Nito Hector Reyes Johnny Rosales Dulce Sarmiento Asher Sasis Edward Sucgang Background Clean-up Supervisor Anthony Ramos Background Clean-up Artists Pretz Dela Torre Arlyn Miraflor Jun Paragas Gilyn Sambo Raymond Sayo Krizel Villalon Effects Effects Supervisor Akiblas Flores Effects Animators Delfin Abrio Christopher Anacin Arnold Bambao Enrico Cablin Alfredo Cantuba Josefino Celerio James Cenizal Crisano De Jesus Nino De Jesus Gem Deseo Herbert Dimol Nadja Guasch William Guittap Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Dan Obligar Remegio Soriano, Jr. Apollo Soriano Effects Clean-up Artists Morela Basa Arlene Dela Torre Jose Jeline Laporga Effects Inbetweeners Jaime Carigma Eric Galit Dennis Juz CGI Animation CG Supervisor Terence Roldan CG Coordinator Anthony Gianan CG Technical Directors Jet "The Le Gasp Guy" Legaspi Oliver Magno Maria Dolores Paculan Martin Sacramento CG Animation Supervisor Mylene Santos CG Animators Christian Paulo Abao Evangelina Balnaja Gilbert Francisco Jogimie Gan Miguel Gregorio Robert Ocon George Villaflor CG Modeling Lead Sesinio Ampongan Jr. CG Modeler Marvin Baluyot CG Texturing Lead Dino De Guzman CG Texturing Artists Love Asis Amabel Bonot Darwin Camero Grace Tenorio CG Lighting Supervisor Dino De Guzman CG Lighting Artist Ryan De Guzman CG Compositing Supervisor Archie Delos Santos CG Compositors Maracel Sj. Avenido Leo Castillo Thelmo Thelmo Glen Velarde CG Production Coordinator Rain Medina CG Production Assistants Cherry Alba Mary Ann Antonio Ann Asuncion Digital Production Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor James Arboleda Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Elmer Medina Scene Planning Artist Louie C. Jhocson Lead Compositor Ross Brillantes Compositors Antonio Cardiente Mary Ann Carreon Melvyn Carreon Allan Dayauon Roberto Dia Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Color Managers Jonathan Cu Mike Icaro Color Stylists Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso Animation Checking Jeffrey Gongon Rolando Talactac Jr. Digital Ink & Paint Checking Dennis Fabros Final Color Checking Melvyn Anthony Carreon Scanning Junior Bartolome Marvin Dela Cruz Jonathan Mercado Alvin Mogul Glenn Ford Mogul X-Sheet Director Marlene Robinson May X-Sheet Timer Don Judge X-Sheet Encoders Gilfred Jarin Ernie Siriban Line Test Operators Brendo Cayabyab Dominador Macute Digital Production Coordinator Leo Quizon Digital Production Assistant Allen Domingo Digital Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Avid Editorial Avid Editorial Supervisor Noel Dionisio Avid Editors Margi Hoy Peter Jennings Production Operations Manager Jonathan Tinsay Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Digital Dailies Editors Rolan Arellano Maracel Avenido Chrysler Cayabyab Technical Support Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos A. Film Production A/S Crew Additional Animation by A. Film Production A/S Executive Producer Anders Mastrup Line Producer Lilian Klages Creative Producer Karsten Killerich Studio Manager Lise Ann Mangino Design Character Designers Sylvain Deboissy Jean Gillmore Carlos Grangel Eric Guillion Dan Harder Nicolas Marlet Sergio Pablos Prop Designer Dan Harder Location Designer Jens Moller Storyboard Storyboard Supervisors Stine Buhl Katrin Inzinger Sara Koppel Storyboard Artists Meelis Aruleupp Andrea Castellan Thorbjorn Christoffersen Daniel Dion Christensen Ignacio Ferreras Stefan Fjeldmark Kim Hagen Jensen Dan Harder Laura Howell Daan Jippes Montse Martin Juarez Mads Juul Thorsten Kiecker Christian Kuntz Warren Leonhardt Jorgen Lerdam Jesper Moller Fernando Moro Garrett O'Donoghue Luke Pearson Anders Sorensen Editorial Editors Martin Wichmann Andersen Anders Hoffman Assistant Editors Virgil Kastrup Per Risager Lars Wessing Layout Layout Supervisors Volker Krafzel Walter Kossler Jens Moller Layout Artists Niklas Bille Kragh Andersen Stefan Fjeldmark Robert Frees Michael Helmuth Hansen Rasmus Jensen Virgil Kastrup Marcos Mateu Jesper Moller Marco Piersma Animation Animation Consultant Jorgen Lerdam Animation Supervisor Claus Darholt Lead Animators Rune Bennicke Hans Dastrup Luca Fattore Dan Harder Christian Kuntz Javier Martin Jesper Moller Jean Morell Enis Tahsen Ozgür Animators Meelis Arulepp Rune Brandt Stine Buhl Anna Gellert Ilan Hatukah Jorgen Lerdam Martin Madsen Additional Animators Rasmus Jensen Doron Meir Background Background Supervisor Bjarne Hansen Background Artists Robert Brandt Branislav Perkovic Clean-up Animation Clean-up Chief Supervisor Katrin Inzinger Overseas Clean-up Supervisors Tine Karrebaek Herle Kühl Leona Nordstrom Valentin Lead Key Clean-up Artists Uffe Danielsen Hope Devlin Kristiansen Lee Huxtable Tinna Jespersen Tine Karrebaek Darren Paul Kordich Herle Kühl Mark McLoughlin Leona Nordstrom Valentin Stephanie Olivieri Steven Smith Additional Key Clean-Up Artist Stine Bühl Effects Animation Chief Effects Animation Supervisor Kim Hagen Jensen Effects Animators Michel Gagne Rasmus Jensen Peter Matheson Steven McDermott Claudio Pacciarella Deirdre Reynolds-Behan Additional Effects Animator Marco Piersma Junior Effects Animator Anton Hannibal Villumssen CGI Animation CGI Animation Supervisors Soren Cornelius Larsen Kenneth Vandel CGI Animators Sem Assink Thomas Colding-Jorgensen Dan Dircknick-Homfeld Rasmus Eilersten Michael Glans Maarten Heinstrat Peter Holm Tomas Landgreen Matthias Parchettka Bjorn Pedersen Javier Perez Rodenas Mads Ringdahl Ludo Savonniere Rik Schutte Tobias Thorsen Additional CGI Animator Phillip Berg CGI Technical Animators Aslak Mangino Nicolajsen Andezej Zmi Color Styling and Grading Color Styling Supervisor Donal Freeney Color Stylists Dorte Bengtson Jon Skraetskov Denes Jensen Color Grading Brian Ottosen Lars Thorn Checking Checking Supervisor Nana Wiehe Checkers Lise-Ann Mangino Ane Merete Geertsen Animation Checker Josefine Hoyrup Pencil Test Gry Bak Jensen Additional Art Director Teddy Kristiansen Compositing Compositing Supervisor Katja Schumann Compositing Artists Mikala Born Jacob Holm Blaehr Craig Kristenssen Eskil Mohl Tommy S. Nielsen Jacob Salmon Fredrik Sundstrom Production Production Manager Pauline Sunden Production Accountants Susanne Boas Tina Schmidt Lone Sloth Head of Legal and Business Affairs Anne Kokbol Jorgensen Production Assistants Mark Hollier Charlotte Müller Aslak Mangino Nicolajsen Production Runner Britt Larsen Post Production Supervisor Lise Ann Mangino Project Coordinators Maggie Winther Hansen Birgitte Ilm Technology Head of Technology Hans Perk Systems Administration and Support Hakim Chergui HoBSoft Production Pipeline and System Design Brian Ottosen HoBSoft Runner Valdemar Tellerup Softimage 3D Pipeline Development Jakob Steffensen Grading Designer Anders Bloch-Rose Graphic Designer Lasse Strom Digital Mastering Thomas Caspersen The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Crew Additional Animation by The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Executive Producer/Head of Studio Sergio Pablos Production Designers Szymon Biernacki Marcin Jakubowski Layout Supervisors Armen Melkonian Jean-Luc Serrano Background Supervisor Gabriel Gomez Animation Supervisors Charlie Bonifacio Victor Ens Sergio Martins Slaven Reese Yoshimichi Tamura Matt Williames 3D Animation Supervisor David Lamas Grimaldi Clean-Up Supervisors Elio Lischetti Marick Queven Richard Smitheman 2D Effects Supervisor José A. Garcia Villameriel Lighting Supervisor Florian Aupetit Compositing Supervisors Adam Parker Guillem Ramisa de Soto Ink and Paint Supervisor Pablo Fernandez CGI Supervisor Gabriel G. Roy 3D Layout Supervisor Charly Laurent Pipeline Supervisor Eduardo Grana Storyboard Artists TBA Additional Storyboard Artists TBA Visual Development Artists TBA Layout and Background Artists TBA Lead Animators TBA Animators TBA Additional Animators TBA 3D Animators TBA Clean-Up Leads TBA Clean-Up Assistants TBA Inbetweeners TBA 2D Effects Animators TBA Additional 2D Effects Animators TBA Ink & Paint Lead TBA Ink & Paint Artists TBA Lead Lighting Artists TBA Lighting Artists TBA Lead Compositing Artists TBA Compositing Artists TBA Shot Prep Lead TBA Shot Preps TBA Technical Directors TBA Tools Programmers TBA Render Wranglers TBA Wang Film Productions Crew Additional Animation by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Executives in Charge of Production Betty Wang Carey Wang Felix Wang James Wang Head of Production James Wang Art Director Vincent Liu Retake Director Elesigna Lau Production Managers Gin Liu Susan Chen James Wang Danny Yeh Layout Layout Supervisor Peter Ferk Layout Director Coke Li Layout Artists Kung Cao Shen Yen Chang Chenny Chen Frankie Chen Wei Min Chiang Wan Hiji Long Li Sweet Li Glanda Lin York Lin Rachel Pong Chao-Wen Wang Perng Da Wang Peter Wang Animation Animation Supervisors Water Hsieh Bunis Yang Ivan Yu Supervising Animation Directors Bunis Yang Jack Yen Animation Directors Joe Chen Susan Chen Andrew Hiseh Alice Ho Mori Lee Elton Lee Kirk Lin Gin Liu Dave Marshall Danny Yeh Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Animators May Chang Perry Chen Snow Chen Dan Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Lion Hsu Orma Huang Michael Huang Hsiang Huang Mei Jiu Cat Li Mike Li Dawson Li Pearl Li Cat Lin Long Lin Frank Liu Chun Mao Jiang Frog Shi Bee Shyu Nicole Wang Roger Wang Panny Wang Betty Wang Eagle Wang Maya Wang Gou Xiong Tu Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Yi Zhi Shyu Clean-up Animation Key Clean-up Artists Jane Huang Jian De Li Maggie Liao Jessie Lin Yu Lan Tsai Fan Yen Tseng Pao Hsi Wang Shu Fang Wang Shu Chen Wu Yu Chin Wu Clean-Up Artists Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Hwang Young Dong Frank Her Wang Pei Ian Lili Lee Steve Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Alex Chang Inbetweeners Jane Chang Luly Chang Vicky Chang Anita Chen Anne Chen Lili Chen Mase Chen Tara Chen Kang Chiang Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Chu Jenny Hsieh Mei-Hui Hsieh Jamie Hsu Ling Hsu Jane Huang Eva Hung Mary Hwang Jamie Lee Li Lee Maggie Liao Jill Lin Ling Lin Seven Lin May Liu Rebecca Liu Risa Liu Witch Lo Belle Lu Miro Ma Surachai Phetchakup Apinya Rattanayanon Meir Shu Sirilak Supatree Mills Tsai Shun-Hsu Tsai Ting Tsai Nick Tseng Lisa Tung April Wang Carol Wang Tina Wang Wade Wang Zoe Wang Chalermpon Wimana Miro Wu Wade Wu Ane Yang Mei-Chuan Yen Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Background Supervisor Vincent Liu Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Pei Jr Fu Ming Chuan Hsu Yao Te Kao Peter Sun Wen-Ling Wang Rachel Wei Andy Yeh Ching Liang Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Visual Effects and CGI Visual Effects Supervisor Feng-Yi Hsiao CGI Supervisor Thompson Hsu CGI Coordinator Lee Wang Hsu CGI Modeling Supervisor Marty Wu CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Ming-Wei Cheng Fish Hong Rong-Zheng Huang Chih-Kuan Lin Danny Tang Steven Tsai Tony Wang Wei-Shin Wang Yi-Sheng Wang Benno Wu Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Yone Chang Ready Chen Birdy Lee Ching Tseng Lea Yang CGI Set-up/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Lighting and VFX Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Tse Ren Chen Wen Ling Lin Digital Production Research and Development Director Tonny Fang R&D Engineer/Programmer Eric Wang System Administration Manager Alen Fang System Administrator Tung-Yuan Lu System Engineer Alex Wang Scene Planning Opus Coordinators Matt King Felix Wang Scene Planners Andy Fu Jane Hsu Rocky Huang Ken Li Lorraine Lon Jade Pang Cynthia Yang Mandy Yang Animation Checker Pimolpan Kotem Painters Supannee Kusiri Malee Pungpoon Digital eMation Crew Additional Animation by Digital eMation Supervising Directors Dongwon Jung Youngwon Jung Jinsung Kim Taejoon Kim Sungwoo Lee Production Staff Ashley Hee-Eun Bae Sujin Jung Agatha Sarim Kim Scarlet Sookyung Kim Kyoonmin Lee Sunmi Park Sangkyung Seo Ini Song Animation Animation Directors Jinhyun Choi Jinyul Jang Dongwon Jung Yungwon Jung Bong-Guen Kim Jae-Ong Kim Jinsung Kim Daekwon Lee Sungchan Lee Mikyung Myung Yungsan Park Seung-Woo Yang Ikhwan Yim Kyungwon Yim Layout Artists Jongkwee Bae Yoonkyung Jo Yung-Woon Jo Gabchun Jung Myung-Im Kang Byunghwee Kim Chang-Han Kim Joonchan Kim Seohan Kim Joonsoo Kwon Jihoon Lee Jongdale Lee Kyoochang Lee Kyungsoo Lee Eunghwan Oh Hyunjoo Park Sang-Il Shim Seungwoo Shin Jinchul Yang Kyungwon Yim Key Animators Kyunghyun Baik Aekyung Choi Jinhyun Choi Myungok Eum Jinsoo Hong Insul Hwang Kyungsook Hwang Jinyul Jang Hangduk Jo Jaegyoo Jo Namgil Jo Seungjoon Jung Yongsub Jung Yun-Goo Kang Bongkeun Kim Jaeong Kim Songpil Kim Sunjin Kim Yoonbae Kim Yungki Kim Daekown Lee Eunmi Lee Hyesook Lee Jaedong Lee Kidong Lee Soojong Lee Yangsoo Lee Youngbum Lee Kyungwook Min Mikyung Myung Hyunshik Nam Chang-Woo Park Hunkook Park Yangho Park Yunghee Shim Seunghoon Yang Jaejin Yoo Jaejin Yoo Kyungsang Yoo Yungtae Yoon Heung-Uk Yum Animators Namgil Cho Jae-Bum Lee Chanki Yoon Clean-up Animators Jin-Hee Choi Myung Ho Kim Inbetween Animators Eun Hwa Jung Mi-Sang Lee Yoon-Jin Sung Background Background Directors Jongnam Kim Haesung Kim Kyungsook Park Jinyang Lee Soon-Yi Heo Background Artists Eunkyung Ahn Minhee Ahn Imjung Choi Sunhee Heo Byungjoon Jun Haesung Kim Hyunjin Kim Seungchul Kim Dong-Gyoo Lee Jinyang Lee Myunghoon Lee Yung Hwan Lee Donghwan Oh Hyunhee Oh Joongho Park Kyungsook Park Yunmee Sung Jung-In Yang Checking Model Checkers Jinhee Choi Hyunja Kang Eunmi Kim Mijung Kim Minyun Lee Sunyung Lee Jaehee Oh Jinmi Park Wooram Shim Jinyung Song Kyungsook Yoo Animation Checkers Yong Ahn Jong-Gook Lee Jin Mi Park Inbetween Checkers Naksoo Choi Chulki Hong Heejung Kim Namgi Kim Heenam Jo Mijung Jun Chulmin Kim Heejung Kim Myungho Kim Namgi Kim Yoojoong Kim Jong-Gook Lee Jinyung Yeo Final Checkers Pilmook Chae Hyowon Choi Yungra Jo Eunhee Jung Seungyong Jung Digital Production Color Stylists Eunyung Ahn Sujin Ahn Yong Ahn Boyung Choi Sunyung Ham Jungbong Jang Moonsun Jang Woonrye Jung Yoonsuk Jung Yungmi Jung Bumji Kim Hwasoon Kim Jinee Kim Kiyeon Kim Miyung Kim Kyungran Koo Young-Eun Ko Jiae Lee Jiyun Lee Jung-In Lee Yeyoon Lee Yoonim Lee Hyojung Park Kyungmi Park Miyung Park Sang-Eun Park Sohee Park Younghee Park Heeok Shin Heeseu Sohn Misun Son Jungkyun Yoon Suk Yoon CG Animators Eddie Jaeil Byun Fatou Gassama Daeguen Hong Minji Kim Jungyoon Yang Hongsun Yoon Ink & Paint Artists Eunyung Ahn Sujin Ahn Yong Ahn Boyung Choi Sunyung Ham Jungbong Jang Moonsun Jang Woonrye Jung Yoonsuk Jung Yungmi Jung Bumji Kim Hwasoon Kim Jinee Kim Kiyeon Kim Miyung Kim Kyungran Koo Young-Eun Ko Jiae Lee Jiyun Lee Jung-In Lee Yeyoon Lee Yoonim Lee Hyojung Park Kyungmi Park Miyung Park Sang-Eun Park Sohee Park Younghee Park Heeok Shin Heeseu Sohn Misun Son Jungkyun Yoon Suk Yoon Compositing Artists Eun-Ah Ha Eunjoo Choi Jinho Heo Joori Jung Gang-Ok Kim Seungwhan Kim Kwanhyung Lee Siwon Lee Yooil Park Jaehyung Won Juhee Yang Production Production Supervisors Production Managers Production Coordinators Production Assistants Assistant Production Managers Production Secretary TBA Assistant to Jennifer Lee TBA Production Tracking Specialist TBA Community Relations Manager TBA Additional Production Support TBA Post Production Post Production Supervisor David Okey Post Production Coordinator Brian Estrada Original Dialogue Mixers Gabriel Guy, CAS Paul McGrath, CAS Doc Kane, CAS Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Dialogue/ADR Supervisor Cheryl Nardi Dialogue/ADR Editor Steve Slanec Foley Supervisor Thom Brennan Foley Editor James Spencer Assistant Supervising Sound Editor Jordan Myers Assistant Sound Effects Editor Leff Lefferts Sound Effects Apprentice Nicholas Docter Foley Artists Sean England Andrea Gard John Roesch Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixers Jason Butler Scott Curtis Foley Recordist Sean England Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Liz Marston Skywalker Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Skywalker Sound Engineering Services Eva Porter Skywalker Sound General Manager Josh Lowden Skywalker Sound Head of Production Jon Null Skywalker Sound Head of Engineering Steve Morris Post Production Sound Re-Recorded at Disney Digital Studio Services Re-Recording Mixers David E. Fluhr, CAS Gabriel Guy, CAS Re-Recording Mix Technicians Eric Flickinger Annlie Huang Doug Parker ADR Group Voice Casting Terri Douglas The Loop Troop Digital Intermediate by EFILM Digital Imaging Supervisor Robert H. Bagley Colorist Eliot Milbourn Main and End Titles Designed by Brian Estrada End Title Character Animators Eric Goldberg Mark Henn Frans Vischer End Title Effects Animator David "Joey" Mildenberger End Title Art Designers Mac George David Womersley End Title Crawl by Scarlet Letters Transfer Room/Theater Operations Lutzner Rodriguez Gabriel Stewart Music Vice President of Music Production Andrew Page Supervising Music Editor Earl Ghaffari Songs and Score Recorded and Mixed by David Boucher Original Songs Arranged by Dave Metzger Vocals Arranged and Conducted by Stephen Oremus Original Songs Produced by Kristen Anderson-Lopez Robert Lopez and Dave Metzger Additional Score Composed by Mark Thomas Score Edited and Produced by Fernand Bos Original Score Produced by Michael Paraskevas Score Recorded and Mixed by Greg Hayes and Simon Rhodes Score Conducted, Produced, and Orchestrated by Mark Thomas Lead Score Orchestrator Tim Davies Score Orchestrations by Ryan Humphrey Jeremy Levy and Dave Metzger Songs and Score Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios Music Business Affairs Donna Cole-Brulé Music Production Manager Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant Jimmy Tsai Associate Music Editor Kendall Demarest Assistant Music Editor Benjamin Robinson Vocal Coaching by Sam Kriger Additional Song Recording by Kevin Harp and Joey Raia Score Digital Recordist Larry Mah Score Coordinator Tyler Westen Score Technical Engineer Tom Hardisty Technical Assistants Ryan Robinson Richard Wheeler Jr. Songs Contracted by Reggie Wilson Score Contracted by Peter Rotter Choir Contracted by Jasper Randall Music Preparation by Booker White, Walt Disney Music Library and JoAnn Kane Music Service Songs Coming soon! Technology Engineering Services Natalie Acosta Fatima Anes Andrew Fisher Dawn Halloran Shant Raffi Hamayan James Lavrakas Douglas E. Lesan G. Kevin Morgan Garret Sakura Tamara Valdes Lisa S. Young Senior Manager Darren Robinson Manager Dayna B. Meltzer Infrastructure & Support Data Center Engineering Thomas Greer Danny Jewell Michael A. Mcclure Kimberly M. Rios Paul Takahashi Matt Watson Helpdesk Peter Lee Chun Brendan Dauenhauer Michael J. Dobson Michael M. Fukumoto Jessica Mary Kain Galen Muir Media Engineering Jason L. Bergman Jeffrey R. Cornish Glenn Dakake Norbert Faerstain Jason Gottfredson Stefan Luka James A. Wargowski Systems Operations Vincent M. D’amore Joel Dagang Eric N. Garcia Matthew C. Goodman Tina Lee Alan A. Patel Joey Schultz Director of Technology Patrick Danford Manager James Colby Bette Information Services Krista Haley Kyle D. Hayes Far Jangtrakool Jennifer Perez John Robert Perry Kane Stapler Wendy M. Tam Joanna Zeta Senior Manager Naidu Buyyala Platform Engineering Core Services Tom Corrigan Justin Garrison Navneil Kumar Edward Labao Chris Steinke Data Services Jordi Carrillo Bosch Stuart McDougal Zachary Stokes Deployment Services Neil P. Barber Jay Hilliard Jigna Lad Greg Neagle Network Services Walt Alvarado Adam Spector Render Services Kevin C. Constantine Diana Stone Graham B. Whitted Iv Director of Technology Ronald L. Johnson Managers Meghan Gillet Matthew Schnittker Production Technology Character Hair & Cloth Haixiang Liu Aleka McAdams Andy Milne Franz Sauer Maryann Simmons Environment & Effects David A. Aguilar Lawrence Chai Yun-Po Paul Fan Eric Buus Larsen Ying Liu Mark A. McLaughlin Todd Scopio Motion Catherine Lam Gene S. Lee Chung-An Andy Lin Jose Luis Gomez Diaz Dmitriy Pinskiy Hannah Swan Alexandre D. Torija-Paris Justin Walker Application Framework Ricky Arietta Kadie Jaffe Toby Jones Matthew E. Levine Joseph W. Longson Noel Villegas Data & Pipeline Infrastructure William T. Carpenter Alan Davidson Dylan Durst Josh Filstrup Noah Kagan Harmony M. Li Greg Wuller Michael Young Rendering David M. Adler Brent Burley Matt Jen-yuan Chiang Ralf Habel Wei-feng Wayne Huang Peter Kutz Mark Lee Yining Karl Li Joe Schutte Daniel Teece Studio Tools Dale Beck Paul Hildebrandt Michael Koetter Christopher D. Mihaly Roy Turner William Wira Director of Technology Golriz Fanai Managers Collin Larkins Evan Goldberg Michael D. Kliewer Rajesh Sharma Coordinator Juliana Felisa Tongco Research Senior Research Scientist Rasmus Tamstorf Research Scientist Joseph Benzaken The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Ed Catmull Amy Astley Traci Balthazor-Flynn Nick Cannon Gregory Coleman Roy Conli Jennifer Lee Peter Del Vecho Jessica Julius Alan Keith Ann Le Cam Sean Lurie Clark Spencer John I. McGuire Dorothy McKim Andrew Millstein Aimee Scribner Osnat Shurer Creative Leadership Jennifer Lee Stephen Anderson Paul Briggs Chris Buck Jared Bush Ron Clements Carlos López Estrada Don Hall Byron Howard Phil Johnston Rich Moore Marc E. Smith Josie Trinidad Dean Wellins Stevie Wermers-Skelton Suzi Yoonessi Workflow Steering Group Ben Frost Julianne Hale Adolph Lusinsky Osiris I. Pérez Ojeda Zach A. Parrish Claudia Chung Sanii Chuck Tappan Executive Administrative Support Elise Aliberti Patti Conklin Jennifer Hamilton Bonnie Popp Terri Shevy Wendy Dale Tanzillo Artist Management Michelle Winze Lesley Addario Bentivegna Ryan Buenviaje Amanda Allan Clark Clinton Fanelli Laura Franek Kellie Marchbanks Hoover Tyler McKim Alexis Jackson Stephanie Morse Gortz Heather M. Roberts Russell Annie Sevareid Production Analytics Ryan McGee Natalie Monger Joe Rolle Jocelyn Wang Development Kimmer Baughman Elsa Boccuzzi Bryan Davidson Michael Dean Hebert Scott Hummel Kelly Kanavas Maggie Malone Nathan Massmann Juan Pablo Reyes Lancaster Jones Tyler Sandifer Nancy Stuart Janet Wu Marketing & Publicity Melanie Beard David Bess Joe Dunn Erin Glover Mike Gortz Howard Green Kalikolehua Hurley Nicole Kim Boo Kurtz-Lopez Dorothy McKim Nicole Mynott Danielle Song Michael Simms Mandesa J. Tindal Kyle Zabala Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Christine Chrisman Christine M. Neuharth Gus Avila Katy Go Kathleen M. Mullin Finance Jennifer Shoemaker Laurie L. Au Tom Body Patrick Chen Jessica Jeanette Chiu Marcela Couch Caroline Daly Tiffany Gean Emily Hsu Belinda Hsu Frank William Knittel Jr. Vicki Wertenberger Poiley Angela Sabetta-Adair Environment & Events Tanja Knoblich Carlos Arevalo Vicki Case Rey Cervantes Jr. Benny Defranco Eric Dinsmore Melissa Cole Fanfassian Ken Lewis Collin Mapp Gillian Milne Bruce Parker Eduardo Ruiz Gabriel Villasenor Kevin Waldvogel-Demonaco Human Resources Lindsay Nadler Denise Irwin Stastny Ginger Wei-Hsien Chen Huang Katie McGlynn Matt Poladian Zulema Uriarte-Elizalde Katherine Quintero Reyes Castro Gomez Artistic Production Recruiting & Outreach Camille Eden Nicole Méndez Dial Matt Roberts Danelle Day Santos Kelsi Wiggins Taglang Communication Branding & Design Erin Ong Cook Nicole Vatland Creative Relations Halima Hudson Production Training & Development Tracy Bovasso Campbell Ross Blocher Chris Chavez-Soria Nancy Evans Jessica Michelle Kirk Digital Art Services Kent Gordon Caffeination Carlos Benavides Jared Devitt Virtual/Augmented Reality Director Jeff Gipson Producer Nicholas Russell Technology Supervisor Jose Luis Gomez Diaz Visual Development Artist Brittney Lee VR/AR Environment Lead Michael R.W. Anderson Technical Animator Edward Robbins Animation Director Jorge E. Ruiz Cano Look Development Artists Ian Butterfield Mitchell Snary Effects Animator Ian J. Coony Editor Jesse Averna, ACE VR/AR Production Lead Michael Jastremski VR/AR Production Team Sean Absher Cameron Black Darrin Butters Deborah Carlson Tony Chau Johann Francois Coetzee Allen Corcorran Chris Cordingley Justin Cram Riannon Delanoy Ben Frost Mariusz Furmanczyk Minor Gaytan Stuart Griese Christopher Hendryx Brent Homman Hans-Jörg E. Keim Ashley Lam Brandon Lawless Andrew Lawson Garrett Lewis Adam Reed Levy Konrad Lightner Dan Lund Travis Mangoang Linda Matsuoka Kelly McClanahan Terry Moews Peter De Mund Michael Anthony Navarro Osiris I. Pérez Ojeda Daniel Martin Peixe Jean-Christophe Poulain Isaak Fernandez Rodriguez Toby Rosen Marie Tollec Le Joyce Tong Josie Trinidad Vidya Vinnakota Brett Voss Malerie Walters Cong Wang Scott Watanabe Michael Weissman Thomas Wickes Creative Legacy Roger Gould Mike Gabriel Angela Frances D’Anna Liane Abel Dietz Melissa Genoshe Donnan Eric Goldberg Mark Henn Darin Hollings Eric Hutchison Darell Johnson Dave Kohut Aisling Scarlett McDonough Mariel Song Animation Research Library Mary Walsh Jill Breznican Fox F. Carney Tori Cranner Tammy Crosson Doug Engalla Mat Fretschel Jane Glicksman Ann W. Hansen Leon Ingram Richard N. Kanno Tamara N. Khalaf Tracy Ann Leach Marisa Leonardi Kristen McCormick Bethany McGill Sharon Mizota Jamie Panetta Tom Pniewski Jackie Vasquez Elda “Tita” Venegas Truong Huyen Vo Patrick White Ink & Paint Charles R. Landholm Jim Lusby Antonio Pelayo Isaac Pelayo Security Michelle P. Howard Terry La Raia Carlos Mendez Jerry Romero Darryl Vontoure Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on No. 85755 © 2021 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, California Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits